bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Chem-Purse
The Chem-Purse is Honey Lemon's primary accessory for crime-fighting, created by Hiro Hamada and originally used to help apprehend Yokai. Description This purse is actually a mobile chemical lab equipped with an interface encoding the periodic table. The straps on the purse contain a string of empty capsules made of an advanced polyethylene shell, which are passed into the purse and get injected by syringes with the selected chemicals. This enables Honey to produce chem-balls filled with different substance capable of producing a wide variety of effects by typing in the calculations for the substance. There has been more than one chem-purse, as it has been destroyed in many occasions. Chem-Balls The palm-sized chem-balls are made of expandable plastic and contain concoctions with certain effects. They can also be filled with different chemical compounds and cause different reactions: *'Hardening foam' *'Cushioning foam' *'Blinding light' *'Acid emission' *'Freezing' Honey Lemon also mixed her chem-balls with Fred's abilities a couple of times, the first time was to create a smokescreen while fighting Yokai, and another one was based off Karmi's fan-fiction story, which involves Fred vaporizing water and Honey Lemon freezing the vapor to create huge icicles. History It is first tested on Heathcliff to help Honey Lemon train to later face Yokai in Akuma Island. Though Honey Lemon and her friends were defeated by Yokai on their first encounter, they later faced him again at the Krei Tech campus, where Honey Lemon blew up the purse to destroy Yokai's Microbots. Following this, the group disbanded because Baymax had sacrificed himself to save Abigail Callaghan, but in "Baymax Returns" Honey was seen with another chem-purse after their victory. She continued to utilize this chem-purse after the team regrouped and became Big Hero 6, but had a chemical accident at her apartment that froze her roommate Regina. Due to this, Honey Lemon moved in with Go Go Tomago but while moving the boxes, a thief named Dibs stole the chem-purse as he believed it was a regular one. Dibs later hid in a warehouse where he also stole a neurotransmitter from Krei Tech, but suffered an accident involving both items that turned him into a glob mutant. Hiro then built a new chem-purse for Honey Lemon after the team found out about Dibs' incident. Honey Lemon also created a temporary chem-purse made out of wood and forest materials when she went to Muirahara Woods to save Fred, Baymax and Hiro from Ned Ludd as she had left her primary purse back at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. The chem-purse was destroyed once again in "Kentucky Kaiju" when it was thrown at Wasabi, who accidentally stabbed it with his plasma blades and caused it to explode as the team were facing the gigantic Kentucky Kaiju. In "Nega-Globby", Hiro worked on a new prototype chem-purse that included a "gun" function to allow shooting chem-balls more efficiently as ammo. After Big Hero 6 helped Globby turn human again, a mutant clone of Globby showed up. As Big Hero 6 were unable to defeat the Nega-Globby, Dibs decided to steal Honey's brand new chem-purse to turn into Globby once again. Honey Lemon then used the new chem-purse and its shooting function to weaken Nega-Globby, who became small enough to be defeated by Globby via consumption. Later we see Honey Lemon with one that matches her ultra armor. Trivia *The chem-purse's original concept is the Power Purse from the Big Hero 6 comic series. Honey Lemon created this purse which used Pym Particles and nanotechnology to access the Microverse and pocket universes, allowing Honey Lemon to pull out any kind of item from it. *In Kingdom Hearts III, Honey Lemon creates a new commination of her purse's chem-balls so she could fight the Heartless, as her regular chem-balls, as well as the rest of the team's regular moves, have no affect on them. **While the short chain on Nano Gear Keyblade is a link of chem-balls, that are on the purse's strap. As each part of the Keyblade's design refinances a member of the Big Hero 6 team. Gallery Screenshots Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6477.jpg|Hiro designs the purse. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6479.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6484.jpg|Inside of the chem-purse. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6487.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6502.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6506.jpg|One of the chem-balls' effects. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-7431.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8049.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8059.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8060.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8062.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9445.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9451.jpg|Chem-bubble. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9524.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9526.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9685.jpg|Honey mixes her chem-balls with Fred's fire. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-9794.jpg|Honey leaves her purse to explode. Coming Through.png|The chem-purse explodes. BH6 Ending.jpg|Honey Lemon with a new chem-purse. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-10911.jpg Honey works on chem-purse.png HoneyBR2.png Carl grabs purse.png|Honey Lemon allowing Felony Carl to hold her purse Go Go snatches purse.png Dibs sees chem-purse.png Dibs trying to steal purse.png Dibs steals purse.png Dibs hit by box.png Dibs taxi purse.png And that's how you steal a purse.png Dibs and Mouse.png Dibs hears Krei entering.png Dibs hiding.png Dibs gets neurotransmitter.png Dibs Neurotransmitter.png Dibs purse.png Globby scanned.png|Parts of the chem-purse in Globby's body. Chem-Purse Gun 1.png|New Chem-Purse's gun transformation. Chem-Purse Gun 2.png Games T-honey_lemon-2.png|Chem-Purse token in Disney Magic Kingdoms KHIII - Big Hero 6 Keyblade.png|The purse's chem-ball strap on the Big Hero 6 Keyblade of Kingdom Hearts III Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Weapons